


Three Is A Magic Number

by Heavenangel6669



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Gay Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester Bingo, Threesome, Top Lucifer, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenangel6669/pseuds/Heavenangel6669
Summary: Sam didn’t know how or why it happened but thank heaven and hell it did.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sam Winchester Bingo





	Three Is A Magic Number

**Three Is A Magic Number**

Sam panted softly as he felt Lucifer lick his shoulder before digging his teeth sharply into the human’s skin. Both their bodies were flush naked against one another, Lucifer leaning his weight on top of Sam. 

From across the room, there were purrs of delight at the sight. Michael had his cock out and was happily stroking himself as he watched his little brother and their mate sensually tease one another.

Sam looked up at Michael with hooded eyes, whining softly with need. He wanted them. He needed them both.

Lucifer smirked and slid back, using his tongue to gently open up Sam’s entrance before adding in his fingers. It didn’t take long as Sam was frequently opened up this large on a daily. Lucifer’s tongue and fingers worked their magic, stretching Sam as far as the hunter could take it.

The angels weren’t modest; they knew how large they were and how much space Sam needed for both their cocks to fit comfortably inside of their mate.

“Please!” Sam begged, hands, and legs shaking as he tried to support himself. 

Without another word, Michael walked over and flipped Sam on his back, taking in the sight. 

It was beautiful.

Sam’s cock was turning a purplish red color, precum dripping into Sam’s belly button. His muscles were quivering, and his eyes were squeezed shut as Sam tried to stop himself from cumming early.

Michael leaned down and gently licked up the cum that was spread across Sam’s tummy, rubbing down the man’s hips. Michael used his nails to scratch firmly down his sides, nearly causing Sam to bleed. 

It just made Sam harder.

“Please, please, pleaseplease!”

“Shh baby, we got you,” Lucifer cooed softly, slowly sliding himself into Sam. He quickly pushed himself all the way in, his balls lightly hitting Sam’s ass. “Fuck, Sammy. Even all open, you’re tight!”

Sam panted harder, clinging to Michael for support. 

The older man gently guided Lucifer out of Sam, turned Sam over again, and let Lucifer slam himself into the younger man.

Sam moaned, his hands turning into claws as they grabbed at the bedsheets in desperation.

Lucifer kept his pace, smooth but forceful.

Slow thrust, sharp pull out, sharp push, slow pullout, and repeat. 

It drove Sam crazy with need. 

“M-Michael! W-Want you too!” Sam stuttered with a gasp, trying to push himself back to match pace with Lucifer.

Michael smiled at his young mate and kissed his forehead, getting behind Sam while Lucifer stayed underneath. Without warning, he sheathed himself completely into Sam, smirking at the shriek of pain and pleasure.

Lucifer quickly took the pain away and fucked Sam in opposite timing as Micheal. When one cock left Sam’s prostate, another one immediately took its place. 

Sam was in heaven and hell at the same time. It felt so good, but he couldn’t cum yet. Not until they let him. 

And this was one order Sam was not gonna disobey. 


End file.
